


HAYLOFT

by softwittle



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Guns, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Song: Hayloft (Mother Mother), With a gun, demetri's father stops them from kissing, no one gets hurt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwittle/pseuds/softwittle
Summary: Demetri and Eli sneak out to the barn behind Demetri's house in the middle of the night, so that they're not seen together. Unfortunately, Demetri's father, the one that forbid them from talking, finds out.And he is NOT happy.based off of HAYLOFT by MOTHER MOTHER
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Kudos: 32





	HAYLOFT

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short, and it's a story I wrote for english class. 
> 
> Please leave feedback! Let me know what you think :)

Small whispers along with the sound of footsteps interrupt the quiet of the night. The door to a barn creaks open and then closes with a slight thump. The ladder creaks as the wood bends to accommodate the weight of two boys. “C’mon, get up here faster.” a whisper is heard. 

“Shut up, Demetri.” Demetri scoffs and rolls his eyes before walking over to a bale of hay and sitting against it. The other boy sits down beside him, their legs touching.

“I’ve missed you, Eli.” Demetri murmurs, staring up at the wood beams on the roof. Eli smiles, his maroon mohawk bending as he leans his head on Demetri’s shoulder. “Can’t believe your stupid father banned you from talking to me. I’ve missed you too, Dem.”

Inside the house, Demetri’s father felt as if something was off. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard talking behind his barn, outside his house. With dangerous intent, the man grabs a shotgun and puts on his boots, mumbling about his disobedient son. As he walks outside and nears the barn, he hears the laugh of the boy he had banned his son from. 

Demetri’s father manages to sneak his way into the barn, frowning as the hayloft creaks above him. He makes his way to where he has a good view of the boys, ready to scare them (or more). 

The two boys are sitting together, smiling in a way that makes the man’s skin boil. They lean closer to each other, giggling softly as their foreheads rest against each other. Demetri’s father can’t stand the way they look into one another’s eyes, how close their faces are. He decides to end the moment, cocking his gun. The two boys freeze, hearing the click. 

They look to each other in a panic before a loud shot is heard and a bullet goes through the barn wall above Eli. A warning shot. 

Eli and Demetri hurriedly run to a window, slipping out and landing on hay bales. They hear the armed man yell profanities behind them. Demetri grabs Eli’s hand before running like his life depended on it. In this case, it was Eli’s life that depended on it.


End file.
